


Little Talk After the Rescue

by TheFancySquid



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancySquid/pseuds/TheFancySquid
Summary: When Ash comes to save Kristofferson, he starts realizing that he needs to tell him something.
Relationships: Ash/Kristofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Little Talk After the Rescue

Ash quickly slid down the shoelace rope onto the large wooden table. He saw the small red cage that his cousin, Kristofferson, was locked up in. The silver-furred fox was tied up and blindfolded, so he couldn’t possibly see his red-furred rescuer.

Ash ran up to the cage. “Pst, pst, pst, I’m rescuing you,” he whispered.

Kristofferson sat there without saying anything for a moment. “I’ve got mixed feelings about that.”

Ash sighed. “I don’t blame you.”

It was true that Ash had been nothing but rude and mean to Kristofferson since he had arrived. There was always something that fox did that seemed to aggravate him to no end. But at some point Ash started hating him less and less. In fact he started feeling a whole different way about him entirely.

He leaned down to inspect the lock. It’s strong, and wouldn’t break easily at all. “Can you give me a karate lesson real quick?” Ash asked.

Kristofferson thought for a moment, then happily agreed. “Okay,” he said as he stood up, still with his wrists bound together and his vision obscured. He proceeded to explain all he could to the other fox to instruct him as to how to perform a proper kick.

Ash watched and listened closely. He looked Kristofferson up and down a bit, looking at his whole form. There was something beautiful about it, something Ash enjoyed just enjoyed seeing.

“The pull back, is what generates the most force,” Kristofferson finished his explanation.

Ash blinked. “Got it.” He made a small chopping motion at the lock. “Yeah, is just gonna chop this thing right off.”

He turned around and walked several steps away from the cage. He closed his eyes and placed his hands in a prying position. “Oommm..” he hummed. He opened his eyes back up and turned around. He started running forwards towards the cage screaming incoherent nonsense before he tripped and started rolling forward, hitting the cage and bouncing back.

He landed upside down, looking between his legs at the cage half off the table. He gasped.

Kristofferson stumbled a bit, trying to keep his balance. “Di-did you chop it?” he asked.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no…” Ash said quickly as he watched the red cage fall back onto the floor with a crash sound.

He jumped up and scampered to the table’s edge. “Kristofferson, Kristofferson?!” he called out as he peered over the table’s edge.

“Ah, ah. I-I’m okay,” Kristofferson assured as he laid flat on his back on the floor. The cage had broken successfully as well as the ropes tying his hands together.

Ash gazed down at the fox below him. He couldn’t keep it in any longer, he knew it was time. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“That’s alright. You were just trying to unlock the apple crate,” Kristofferson said.

“No. I mean, I’m sorry about bef…” he stumbled over his words.

“Oh you mean from before. That apology you owed me but never actually said.”

Ash sighed. “Right,” he started, “I’m grumpy, I spit, I wake up on the wrong side of the bed. I’m just…” He waved his arms around in a funny manner. “Different, apparently. But, it won’t happen again. Kristofferson I’m sorry.”

“Well that’s alright too,” Kristofferson said. “Now throw me the shoelace please.”

Ash pulled on the shoelace and threw it over the table’s edge.

Kristofferson took it and climbed his way up onto the table. “Thank you, Ash.”

“No problem.” He smiled up at his taller cousin, though it didn’t last long. He sighed. “Wait, there’s more.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kristofferson looked at Ash confusingly.

“There’s more I want to apologize for… and, something I wanna tell you.”

Kristofferson sat down in front of Ash. “Well, what is it?”

Ash swallowed hard. He was nervous, he was scared, but he knew that if he didn’t do it, it’d kill him. “When you first got here, I thought you were really annoying. My parents liked you more and I got mad at you for it.”

“Oh. Well, that’s alright too.”

“But, that night with the train, when we both watched it together. I started seeing you differently. But it took me a while to figure out what that was.”

“Ash?” Kristofferson began, “What're you talking about?”

Ash huffed. “You remember how I was constantly getting between you and Agnes?”

Kristofferson nodded. “Yeah…”

“Well… that’s because…” He looked down. “I was jealous.”

Kristofferson was taken aback a little. “Oh. I-I didn’t know you liked Agnes too.” He scratched his cheek.

Ash shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I wasn’t jealous of you, I was… jealous of… her..”

Kristofferson cocked his head. “Jealous of Agnes? But what does she have that you would want?”

Ash looked up at Kristofferson with soft eyes. “...you…”

Kristofferson’s eyes opened wide as he took in this information. “Wait, you… like me?”

Ash looked down and nodded. “Mhm, for a while now.”

“But, I’m your cousin.”

The smaller fox covered his face with his hands. “Agh, I know, I know. God, I never should’ve even told you in the first place.” He stood up and turned away. “What was I thinking. You probably think I’m just some nasty weirdo now.” His voice cracked as he started to cry. His tears started streaming down his face.

“Wh-what? N-no, no. I don’t think that at all.” Kristofferson reached up and grabbed his older cousin’s shirt arm, pulling him back over to him. “I don’t think you’re weird, and I never could.”

Ash sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Really? Y-you don’t think I’m weird.”

Kristofferson stood up next to Ash. He shook his head. “No, I don’t think you’re weird. You’re just…” He waved his arms in a silly manner. “Different. And there’s nothing wrong with being different.”

A shaky smiled spread across Ash’s face. He wrapped his arms around Kristofferson’s chest and hugged him. “Thank you.”

The white-furred fox hugged back. “No problem. But, I do love Agnes. So I can’t return your feelings. But I can still be your friendly cousin.”

Ash rubbed his cheek on Kristofferson’s chest a little. “That’s okay. I just needed to tell you.” He pulled himself off the taller fox.

“Alright. Then shall we make our escape?” Kristofferson offered.

Aha nodded. “Yeah.”

Kristofferson leaned down and planted a kiss on Ash’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go.” He took the other fox’s hand in his and pulled him forward with him.

Ash rubbed the cheek that was just kissed softly as he ran with Kristofferson. He may not have won Kristofferson’s love, but he did win his friendship and respect.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching this movie recently I realized just how amazing of a pairing these two are.
> 
> Despite how the ending is, and they don’t end up together, I actually do completely and 100% ship them as a couple.


End file.
